An MK Halloween
by Sixth Child
Summary: DISCONTINUED The candidate repairers are secretly witches, brewing a love potion that is supposed to make the pilot candidates fall in love with them! But when something goes wrong at the G.O.A. halloween party, things don't go exactly as planned.
1. Witches 5

A/N: Ok, this is my first fic so be nice. It's supposed to be about Halloween at G.O.A. There might be het or yaoi relationships in this story.. But not Hiead/Ikhny. If there is a pairing that you would like to see, feel free to request it. I only have the first chapter up but I will be working on it tonight. I am trying to get done with this story before Halloween. Please r+r!  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Megami Kouhosei. Very sad. I only own manga volumes 4+5 and the art book. I am broke. If I really owned it I would be rich and I wouldn't of made Ernest die. It really belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki.  
  
---An MK Halloween-Chapter 1- Witches 5---  
  
Wrecka Toesing cackled evilly as she watched the eerie green liquid simmer in the small cauldron. "It's almost ready," she said desperately.  
  
"Good, we sure have been waiting long enough," Tukasa Kuscha commented with a sinister smile on her face. They were in fellow repairer candidate Kizna Towryk's bedroom that she shared with Saki Mimori and Ikhny Allecto. All of the lights were off. Several small candles were placed all across the room. Wrecka and Tukasa were sitting on the floor and Saki, Kizna, and Ikhny were huddled on Saki's bed chatting about something or other, stopping every once in a while to laugh or comment on what the other had said. There was an overly large book sitting on a small stool by the bed. It was opened to a page that read "Love Potion No. 9" written in large letters across the top. "This is going to turn out perfect," Tukasa said, a strange sparkle in her eyes.  
  
The liquid suddenly changed from pea green to a bright pink, and a broad grin spread across Wrecka's face. "It's ready," she half whispered.  
  
"Finally! I thought I aged and died already," she half-yelled.  
  
"Shut up! If someone catches us were already dead," Kizna snapped back at her. "If anyone ever finds out.."  
  
"I know, I know. So how much should we in?"  
  
"Well, we have to put in enough not to have immediate effects. Remember, they fall in love with the first person they see. But we have to put in enough so that it pops into effect when they, not at night. That would be bad."  
  
"Would a half an once be too much?" Ikhny popped in.  
  
"No, that would be just about right." Kizna replied, a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"So should we do it today?" Wrecka asked, her innocent look slowly disappearing.  
  
"No." Kizna said, taking a small cylinder out of a pocket of her long black robe. "We should wait until tomorrow, when they have the Halloween party. It would be easier that way. We could simply spike their punch when they aren't looking."  
  
"Good idea," Tukasa commented casually.  
  
Kizna opened the top of the cylinder carefully poured the pink liquid into it. "I'll keep this here 'til then," Kizna decided, carefully slipping the long tube under her mattress.  
  
Wrecka smiled again, this time more mischievously, patiently awaiting the next day.  
  
So? How do you like so far? This is really only the prologue, but I am working on the second chapter as we speak. I won't post it unless I get at least one good review! Unless I'm really desperate. then I will. Please R+R! Onigai! 


	2. Sweet Suspisions

A/N: Yay! Ami-chan reviewed! Even though she said it was crap.. That's Ami for ya.And I sorta begged her to review it. ^_^;;; Well, here is the second chapter that I wrote while eating Chinese food. Mmmm. Rice..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it ok? Even if I said I did like anyone would believe me..  
  
---An MK Halloween---Chapter Two---Sweet Suspicions---  
  
"ARGH! I can't sleeeeeeep." Zero Enna said through the darkness.  
  
"Zero, go to sleep," Clay told him irritably.  
  
"Sorry. I just can't sleep. I keep having this strange feeling."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like something's going to happen. It's weird."  
  
"Hm. Interesting."  
  
"And Kizna's been acting strange lately. I think I should go check on her."  
  
"Zero! You can't. It's the middle of the night!"  
  
"I don't care, I think something's up."  
  
Zero got out of bed and carefully crept to the door. It was amazing that he didn't wake up Hiead, practically yelling like that. He slowly opened the door and peeked out, checking the hallway for anyone else. It was clear. Zero sneaked out into the hallway and shut the door, slightly wincing at the sound. He made his way towards Kizna's room.  
  
=========  
  
Kizna, Ikhny, and Saki were quietly putting on their pajamas and blowing out candles. "We should have gone to bed earlier; we'll be cranky in the morning." Ihkny said as she slipped her nightshirt over her head.  
  
"It's not my fault the ceremony took so long." Saki commented quietly, glaring at Kizna.  
  
"Oh shut up. I just couldn't remember where I put the ingredients."  
  
"Ok guys, stop fighting. At least we got it done, ne?" Ikhny said, stopping the small argument.  
  
"You're right, you're right. I'm so tired I could die. I wish we got to sleep for as long as we wanted to." Kizna said dreamily.  
  
"I wish." Saki replied. "But we know that's never going to happen. Let's get some sleep."  
  
As the young repairers were getting into their welcoming beds, a soft knocking came at the door. "I wonder who that is." Ikhny said thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh! What if someone heard us?" Saki said, her voice trembling with fear. She knew that if they got caught they were dead meat.  
  
Kizna slowly made her way towards the door and peeked out. "Oh, it's only you, Zero." She sighed.  
  
"Why aren't you all in bed?" Zero asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Uh. We were telling ghost stories!" Ihkny saved them. "Why did you come here, Zero?"  
  
"Oh. I just had this strange feeling."  
  
Kizna and Saki exchanged nervous looks. "Well, nothing strange happening here! Thanks. So see you later, bye!" Kizna said quickly as she slammed the door on Zero.  
  
"Whew! That was a close one!" Saki exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, we should be more careful."  
  
=======  
  
Roose Sawamura gasped as her sat straight up in his bed, a cold sweat on his face. He was shaking.  
  
"Roose, what's wrong?" Yamagi Kushida asked. Roose had apparently awaked him.  
  
"I-I just had a nightmare." Roose replied, silently praying that Yamagi wouldn't ask what it was about.  
  
"Well, you should go back to sleep. It's the middle of the night and you don't want to be tired in the morning."  
  
"Ok. Oyasumi nasai, Yamagi-kun."  
  
"Night, Roose."  
  
Roose lay back down on his bed, still thinking about the dream. It had been strange. Wrecka was a witch and she put some kind of spell on him to make him fall in love with her. That wasn't the part that scared him though (except maybe the part about Wrecka being a witch.) She had put something in all the candidate's food, just so she could have Roose to herself. He dreamt that Yamagi was dying and there was nothing that he could do about it. Tukasa was there, too. She was mad at Wrecka for killing Yamagi and she blew up G.O.A. That's where it ended. He still had a bad feeling, though.  
  
He silently glanced over at Yamagi's bed, staring at the sleeping figure. Roose smiled. He would have sweet dreams.  
  
======  
  
So? How did you like THIS chapter? Hm? Please review! Next time: We take a deeper look at the whole Halloween party, and costume shopping among the late-80 candidates. 


End file.
